The present invention relates to a colon irrigator. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable irrigator that can easily installed on and removed from a toilet.
There are many implementations of a colon irrigator by prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 429,374 discloses a syringe-type water ejector to clean colon over a toilet-bowl-like apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,356 discloses a colon irrigator that can be fixed to a seat of a toilet with bolts and nuts. U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,132 discloses a colon irrigator having a clamp, a swivel member and a rigid tube. U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,003 discloses a colon irrigator having an irrigating nozzle adapted to be fixed to a toilet and a mixing device having two-way input of hot and cold water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,095 discloses a syringe nozzle holder that has a wire arrangement adapted to hold a tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,495 discloses a fountain syringe that has clips to fix the syringe to a toilet and a height adjuster for the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,846 discloses a portable bidet having a nozzle, a hose and two plates. The plates have slots for attaching the nozzle. The overlapping distance of the plates is adjustable to put the bidet on a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,140 discloses a device for treating a wound that has wires to position the device on a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,608 discloses a portable bidet having a nozzle, a clamp to fix the nozzle to a toilet, a tube, a powered pump and a water reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,673 discloses a colon irrigator that uses spring wires to attach a nozzle to a toilet basin.
The prior art devices are bulky, heavy and not handy to install and remove. Also the prior art devices do not have a control means that can adjust the water flow rate precisely.
The present invention contrives to solve the disadvantages of prior art.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a small, light and handy colon irrigator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a colon irrigator that can adjust the water flow rate precisely.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a colon irrigator that has the functionality of a bidet also.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a portable colon irrigator. The colon irrigator comprises a manually operated pump, a first hose connecting the manually operated pump and a water source, a water ejector having an ejector body and an irrigating nozzle attached to the ejector body for being inserted into the anus of a user, a second hose connecting the manually operated pump and the ejector body, and one or more wings attached to the ejector body. The manually operated pump provides pressure to eject water from the irrigating nozzle and prevents backflow from the second hose, and the wings rest on a toilet.
The wing comprises a wire having a shape of rotated xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, and the wire has two ends that are attached to the ejector body. The wire has bent portions near the ends to position the ejector body lower than a seat of the toilet. A water tank may be used as the water source. The ejector body includes a first cavity that guides water flow from the second hose to the irrigating nozzle.
The water ejector may further include one or more spraying nozzles, and the ejector body may further have a second cavity that guides water flow to the spraying nozzles.
A branching valve may be provided between the second hose and the ejector body. The branching valve includes a valve body and a selector. The valve body includes a circular chamber, a flow-in conduit connected to the chamber, a first flow-out conduit connected to the chamber, and a second flow-out conduit connected the chamber. The selector guides water flow from the flow-in conduit to the first or second flow-out conduits.
The selector has a shape of cylinder and is rotationally received in the chamber of the valve body.
The selector has a selector cavity, a first hole, a second hole, a third hole and a fourth hole. The first hole, the second hole and the third hole are provided near one end of the selector cavity. The fourth hole is provided near the other end of the selector cavity. The first hole is positioned perpendicular with the second hole, and the second hole is positioned perpendicular with the third hole. The fourth hole is parallel with the second hole. When the first hole is aligned with the flow-in conduit, the third hole is aligned with the first flow-out conduit, and the second hole and the fourth hole are blocked by the wall of the chamber so that water flows out through the first flow-out conduit. When the second hole is aligned with the flow-in conduit, the fourth hole is aligned with the second flow-out conduit, and the first hole and the third hole are blocked by the wall of the chamber so that water flows out through the second flow-out conduit.
The valve body has a rectangular recess. The selector further has a handle for rotating the selector, and a projection in the manner that the projection moves in the rectangular recess when the selector is rotated such that rotation of the selector is limited up to 90 degrees.
A third hose and a fourth hose are provided to connect the first and second flow-out conduits of the branching valve and the ejector body.
The manually operated pump includes an elastic tube, a top check valve that is installed at the upstream end of the elastic tube, and a bottom check valve that is installed at the downstream end of the elastic tube. The top and bottom check valves prevent reverse water flow.
The top check valve has a ball and a stop portion that limits the upstream movement of the ball, and a bottom holding sleeve that limits the downstream movement of the ball. The top stop portion has a circular cross section and the bottom holding sleeve has a circular cross section and one or more channels along the cross section so that when the ball contacts with the top stop portion, water flow is blocked, and when the ball contacts with the bottom holding sleeve, water can flow through the channels.
The bottom check valve has a ball and a top holding sleeve that limits the upstream movement of the ball, and a bottom stop portion that limits the downstream movement of the ball. The top holding sleeve has a circular cross section and the bottom stop portion has a circular cross section and one or more channels along the cross section so that when the ball contacts with the top holding sleeve, water flow is blocked, and when the ball contacts with the bottom stop portion, water can flow through the channels.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) a light, small and portable colon irrigator is provided; (2) a user can adjust the water flow rate as delicate as she or he wants; and (3) the user can also clean her or his skin after colon irrigation.